1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a slosh baffle for the oil pan of an internal combustion engine, especially of the in-line type which is used in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of a slosh baffle in the oil pan of an internal combustion engine is to prevent the oil from flowing towards one or the other longitudinal extremity of the oil pan during acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle, as a result of which the oil level around the oil suction strainer may drop to such an extent that the strainer may emerge from the oil level and air may be sucked into the lubrication circuit. Such an occurrence is highly undesirable, creating the risk of damage to the bearing surfaces which are to be lubricated.
The use of a slosh baffle has been suggested previously in the German Pat. No. 15 26 552 which discloses the arrangement of a vertically oriented wall near the oil suction strainer, the wall being an integral part of the oil pan casting. Lateral flow gaps between the slosh baffle and the side walls of the oil pan permit a throttled longitudinal equalizing flow.
Obviously, such an integrally cast slosh baffle precludes its selective installation in some engines and not in others. Such selectivity may be necessary, however, in connection with certain in-line internal combustion engines which are to be mounted in the vehicle in different orientations, so that, in one orientation, a slosh baffle may be necessary and, in another orientation, a slosh baffle may not be needed, or may even be undesirable.
Also known from the prior art is a slosh baffle of sheet metal which is permanently attached to the oil suction strainer by means of a weld.